Green
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Makoto era un color verde, amable y cálido para todos.


Hola! Quería publicar ayer u3u para celebrar el cumple de mi bebé Makoto uwu pero bueno aquí esta :D espero y les guste~

Advertencia: contiene yaoi [chico x chico] y cosas de mi mente uwu

Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia, todo esto es hecho sin animos de lucro :D

Disfrruten

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz cumpleaños Makoto!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cuenta"<strong>_

El color favorito de Makoto era el naranja, pero las personas lo percibían como un verde cálido y amable, la comida favorito de Makoto era el curry, además tenía una pequeña obsesión por el chocolate. Haru sonrió levemente al recordar cuando Makoto era pequeño y se había enfermado mucho por comer demasiado chocolate. Ese día Makoto estaba cumpliendo seis años, le habían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a la que lo habían invitado, cuando Makoto descubrió la fiesta, los ojos del niño habían brillado con tanta fuerza, las mejillas se habían sonrojado adorablemente y estuvo a punto de llorar. Haruka en ese momento había tomado la mano del menor entre su mano firmemente. Haruka había amado ese brillo en los ojos de Makoto. Haruka amaba la calidez que desprendían las manos de Makoto.

Nanase miró su mano recordando ese momento―tan cálido…―sus manos eran diferentes a las de ese entonces.

Haruka también recordaba cuando Makoto había cumplido doce años, en ese momento Tachibana había hecho más amigos, ahí habían estado Rin, Nagisa y él, ya eran muy grandes para tomarse de las manos, las personas los habían empezado a ver raro cuando ambos habían cumplido ocho años, por lo que lo habían dejado de hacerlo, pero, había excepción esos días, él se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Tachibana y cuando nadie los miraba se tomaban de las manos hasta quedarse dormidos. Cuando ambos se levantaron a la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraban abrazados. Makoto pareció algo avergonzado y sorprendido en ese momento, a Haruka le dio igual y simplemente se acostó de nuevo sobre el Makoto de doce años. Tenía sueño y Makoto era cálido.

Haruka miro sus brazos, ahora le costaba usarlos un poco, pero todavía podía sentir los abrazos de Makoto en ellos.

Cuando Makoto había cumplido 18 años, todos habían estado presentes, Makoto realmente lucía muy feliz. Él había cocinado, y por ese momento se dio el lujo de no cocinar caballa, todos parecían sorprendidos, Makoto le había sonreído con ternura mientras le decía un "Gracias, Haru-chan" en ese momento Makoto se había volteado para agradecerle a todos el detalle, mientras el corazón de Haruka latía rápido y extrañamente sus mejillas se calentaban. Nanase se había inquietado por un momento pero lo había olvidado después.

Haru puso su mano sobre su pecho, ahí podía sentir su corazón palpitando un poco apresurado con tan solo recordar ese momento.

Cuando Makoto había cumplido 21 años, ambos vivían en Tokio, en diferentes departamentos. Makoto seguía estudiando, llevando la mitad de su carrera en proceso, se esforzaba y a veces no dormía bien. Haruka por su parte estaba iniciando su carrera internacionalmente por lo que cuando Makoto se encontraba celebrando con los de Iwatobi, él estaba al otro lado del mundo junto a Rin, representando a Japón. Él había empezado su sueño. Rin había llamado por teléfono al de ojos verde, Haru apenas y pudo decirle un "Felicidades" ante la cara de incredulidad de Matsuoka. Esa vez cuando regresó tuvo un mal presentimiento, y este se cumplió, Makoto se había hecho novio de una muchachita que era compañera suya de la universidad. Ese día Haruka conoció lo que eran las lágrimas y lo que era estar enamorado sin saberlo.

Haru sonrió un poco al sentir como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla―Makoto, estúpido.

Cuando Makoto había cumplido 24 años, Haruka seguía enamorado de él y Makoto parecía convencido que la muchacha era la persona indicada con la que compartir su vida. Ese día Makoto le había pedido matrimonio, a la muchacha de ojos azules. Y ella había aceptado. Ese día Haruka se había ido en media celebración, recogió algunas cosas de su departamento y lo abandono.

Haruka miró sus piernas, estas ya no podrían correr como lo hizo en aquel entonces.

En el cumpleaños número 25 y 26 de Makoto, Haruka no estuvo ahí para él. Nanase había abandonado su vida como nadador y había puesto un restaurante con algunos ahorros, "Green" seguro Rin se hubiera reído en su cara por la idea del nombre, pero Haruka sabía que era el indicado. Su restaurante tenía bastante éxito y lo que comenzó como algo pequeño, se volvió en un gran proyecto ubicado en un lugar lejano de Tokio. Haruka tenía bastantes personas a su mando.

Nanase suspiró un poco, esos tiempos habían sido algo movidos.

Cuando Makoto cumplió 27 años, todos habían ido a celebrarlo a su restaurante por cosas de la vida. En ese momento uno de sus meseros le había dicho que las personas que habían ordenado la mesa de la terraza lo querían felicitar por la comida que habían alegrado al cumpleañero. Haruka tenía que admitir que en esos tiempos se ponía nostálgico y algo Rin, por lo que decidió llevar un pastel de chocolate de cortesía. Cuando el viento de otoño dio en su cara el pastel cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que una silla lo hacía. Makoto estaba ahí… Llorando en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba. Haruka mordió su labio intentando normalizar su respiración, pero él también lloro un poco "No me dejes de nuevo" había dicho Makoto todavía llorando mientras alzaba la mirada. Al parecer el de ojos verdes se había sorprendido un poco al ver los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. Nanase abrió la boca un poco mientras decía un "No lo haré". El corazón del de ojos azules se encontraba agitado y estaba asustado, para que negar lo. Y ahí escucho por primera vez su voz "¿Papi?" Una niñita de cabello castaño y lindos ojos azules.

Haru sonrió con calidez al recordar ese momento.

En el cumpleaños número 28 de Makoto, Makoto y él eran pareja, después de que Tachibana le explicara todo. Al parecer Makoto había sido lo suficiente tonto de pensar que él estaba enamorado de Rin por lo que decidió buscar a alguien con quien olvidarlo, que fue la mamá de Mizuki, la muchacha era amable y seria aun a pesar de la apariencia frágil que siempre tenía, cuando Tachibana había tenido 23 la muchacha le había confesado que a lo mucho le quedaban dos años de vida, que siempre se había estado muriendo y que le agradecía todo, aunque ella sabía que nunca la había amado. Makoto había decidido pedirle matrimonio, sabía que el ser madre y casarse era algo de lo que más anhelaba. Makoto parecía triste al decirle aquello, Haruka solo acaricio con cariño el cabello castaño de la niñita que dormía en su regazo. Poco después Haruka y Makoto hicieron el amor por primera vez mientras Makoto no dejaba de repetirle que lo amaba.

Nanase puso sus manos sobre su pecho, todavía podía sentir la calidez de aquel momento.

Cuanto Makoto tenía 33 años, Makoto y él ya llevaban 5 años casados y Mizuki tenía 9 años, los tres Vivian cerca de su restaurante. La niña era una copia de Tachibana, amable y dulce, pero tenía una extraña fascinación por nadar. No era la hija de sangre de Nanase, pero el ojiazul la amaba con todo su corazón, por ser hija de Makoto y porque ella sola se lo había ganado.

Acaricio con cariño el anillo en dedo, nunca se lo había quitado.

Cuando Tachibana había cumplido los 41 años, Mizuki había llevado a su primer novio a casa. Esa vez a Haruka le había dado gracia la cara de desdén de Makoto hacia el chiquillo. Nanase solo había dicho "cuídala" ya Makoto había dejado la amenaza impresa con la mirada.

Haruka se puso de pie con cuidado, el viento soplo un poco recordándole que era noviembre.

Antes del cumpleaños número 51 de Makoto habían pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas Mizuki se había casado, con un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes demasiado serio. A todos les había hecho gracia eso, Nagisa había dicho que los gustos al parecer se heredaban, Mizuki solo se había reído algo sonrojada mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de Makoto que estaba a punto de soplar las velas del pastel de cumpleaños. Haruka no podía estar más feliz. Tal vez Makoto y él ya no tenían la misma fuerza, ni el mismo aspecto joven, pero… Al cruzar miradas, pudo sentir el amor ahí "Gracias por cocinar el pastel, Haru-chan".

Haruka apretó fuerte los puños al sentir las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

Antes de que Makoto cumpliera los 54 años, Mizuki había tenido sus primeros hijos, ambos eran unas copias idénticas de Makoto y Haruka cuando eran niños, eso había sorprendido a todos incluyendo a los padres. Makoto parecía tan feliz y Haruka también lo estaba, su vida no podía ser mejor. "Haru-chan, siempre estaremos juntos" había dicho Tachibana mientras abandonaban el hospital "no me dejes…"

―No lo haré―Haruka miró con ternura la lápida frente a él, aunque las rodillas le dolieran, aunque su cabello se tiñera por completo de gris , aunque estuviera con tantas arrugas―feliz cumpleaños número 70, Makoto, te amo…

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado :D si es así, un review no estaría mal :p Por cierto, dentro de poco salgo del colegio, así que podre estar de vuelta con mis fics uwu de nuevo gracias y feliz cumpleaños atrasado Mako-chan 3<p>

**Nanami off~**


End file.
